


Под твоей кожей

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Demons, Drama, Hell, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилия ломают снова и снова.





	Под твоей кожей

**Author's Note:**

> ау в постканоне дмс3, спарда все эти годы был в аду

Вергилий мечется в агонии. Его кожа горит, его плоть горит, его внутренности горят в адском огне, и прикосновения прохладных рук кажутся ему не больше, чем галлюцинацией взбудораженного сознания.

Губы, что целуют его покрытые синяками плечи, исполосованную плетьми спину, испещренную отметинами грубых пальцев шею; тяжелое дыхание, что щекочет затылок; сорванный шепот, что проникает в уши, но ни на секунду не задерживается в памяти, — Вергилий не знает, что с ним происходит; не верит, что подобная ласка может быть дарована ему в награду; не пытается расслабиться, ведь дальше его опять ждет боль. 

Вергилий больше не кричит и даже не стонет. Израненное тело не успевает заживать, он может лишь бессильно висеть в горячих пульсирующих путах, будто сотканных из самой тьмы. 

— Вергилий! 

Чей голос взывает к нему так истово и пронзительно? Вергилий с трудом раскрывает глаза и видит напротив лицо Данте. Но нет, спустя пару мгновений мираж рассыпается, и на месте Данте оказывается кто-то другой, безумно на него похожий. 

— Вергилий. 

— Прочь... — сумбурная речь Вергилия звучит не громче шепота, но кажется, что слова разрывают его горло на части. — Прочь, демон.

Вергилий закрывает глаза и тонет в пустоте столь вязкой и густой, что дыхание напрочь перехватывает. Ему не важно, кто держит его за сломанные руки, баюкая, как дитя; его не заботят поцелуи, обжигающие скулы и обескровленные губы; он не пытается бороться, когда его уносят прочь, — Вергилий хочет лишь забвения и мести.

Но, увы, он не получает ни того, ни другого.


End file.
